Location determination systems are well known in the art. For example, the global positioning satellite (GPS) system may be used to determine the specific locations of GPS receivers with an accuracy down to a few meters. Other land-based location systems are likewise capable of determining a location of an object with a similar degree of accuracy. While such systems work well for the purposes for which they were designed, particularly on a large scale (e.g., hundreds or thousands of meters), they do not necessarily provide greater understanding of the movement and position data that they provide. Stated another way, although such systems can tell you where a particular object is, they cannot help you understand what that object is doing, why the object is moving in a certain way or what the object's next movement should be. Equally significant, because of the accuracy provided, such systems are unable to provide any understanding of actions performed on a human-scale.
More recently developed technologies, such as so-called ultra wideband (UWB) positioning systems, provide the ability to obtain three dimensional position data with much greater accuracy than previously available with the above-described systems. For example, a UWB system can determine the location of an appropriately configured “tag” with an accuracy of approximately one foot or less. This level of resolution may be used to develop a greater understanding of actions (particularly on a human scale) and, equally important, an understanding of what those actions mean within a given environment. However, such systems have not been employed for this purpose. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system that incorporates the use of precision positioning determination to recognize and interpret actions undertaken within an environment.